Petit Papa Noël
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Et si les Poudlardiens se mettaient à écrire au Père Noël ? 5 lettres & pas de slash Fiction en pause pour durée indeterminée...
1. Lettre numéro 1

**_Et voici une nouvelle FanFic... Enfin, on peu appeler ça comme ça... Lol...  
Quand les personnages de HP se mettent à écrire au père noël...

* * *

Disclaimer : Mouais, j'l'aime pas lui... Lol.  
Les persos et tout ça sont à JKR.  
"L'histoire" tordue est à moi.  
Il se peut que certaines lettres soient influencées par les fics que je lis. Je préviens ;)_

* * *

**

_Cher ami, _

Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous ai point vu… Quand revenez vous boire le thé ?

Bon, en fait pour être honnête je ne vous écris pas pour avoir de vos nouvelles, mais pour vous passer ma commande de Noël. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, admettez le.

Donc, je voudrais : une paire de ciseaux, une nouvelle brosse (je les casse tout le temps dans ma barbe), et des bonbons… Plein… Je te jure, je ne mange pas tout. Fumseck se sert. Si si… Pourquoi personne ne me croit ????  
Et si je pouvais avoir un nouveau perchoir pour mon petit voleur de sucreries…

Petit Père Noël, n'oublie pas mes petits souliers… (Ce n'est pas parce que je chausse du 49 que je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça…)

_Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**R&R Please ;)**_


	2. Lettre numéro 2

**_Et en voici une deuxième. À la votre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

****

_Petit Papa Noël…_

J'écris parce que Dumbledore m'a recommandé de le faire. Je ne sais pas quelle lubie a encore traversé l'esprit de ce vieux fou, mais bon…  
Je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis bien longtemps…  
En fait depuis le jour où tu ne m'as pas apporté la panoplie du parfait petit chimiste que j'avais demandé, mais un shampoing pour cheveux gras.  
Ce geste a eu deux conséquences. Et d'une, je ne t'ai plus jamais écrit, et de deux je n'ai plus jamais touché une bouteille de shampoing de ma vie.  
De ce fait on m'appelle « le vieux con aux cheveux gras. » Vois ce que tu as fait de moi…

Tu sais, je n'ai plus besoin de ta minable panoplie de chimiste maintenant.  
J'ai un grand labo rien qu'à moi. Na.

Pourquoi j'écris alors ?  
Bien, maintenant que je suis Maître des Potions de Poudlard, je suis également professeur, et de ce fait j'ai des élèves… Dont certains dissidents… Tel père tel fils dit-on… Ce maudit Potter… Et tous les Gryffondors d'ailleurs.  
Comme me le disait avec regret mon ami Argus l'autre jour, les tortures physiques sont interdites sur les étudiants à présent… On voit le résultat… Des Potter, des Weasley…  
Rares sont les jeunes bien éduqués comme le jeune Malfoy. Un garçon plein d'avenir, élevé au grain (et accessoirement à la dure.)  
Par contre, les tortures mentales n'ont pas encore été abolies… Enfin si, mais… Y'a personne pour vérifier…  
À moi les longues retenues où on humilie avec délectation les étudiants honnis.  
Alors pour m'aider Père Noël, et te faire pardonner ta bourde d'il y a vingt ans, merci de me faire parvenir sous mon sapin : L'intégrale de Lorie, un album de Jenifer (je reste tout de même humain…), des cache oreilles, une télévision magique (pas d'électricité ici…), le magnétoscope et le lecteur DVD qui vont avec, l'intégrale des concerts de la Star'Ac en vidéo ou DVD, un stock de brosses à dents, un ou deux CD de Priscilla, le best of des Loft Story, une nouvelle cape noire, du Haleinator (mais oui, la potion pour donner mauvaise haleine… J'ai la flemme d'en faire), du biactol (Potter & Cie me fichent des boutons), un poste radio magique (pour passer les CD), et ah oui, pour mon pote Argus, rétablir les tortures physiques… Les cris me manquent… (Ouais, pour ça j'aurais pu rester Mangemort, mais la viande froide c'est pas mon truc…)

Merci Père Noël…

PS : Ramène moi aussi un martinet… Pour usage personnel… J'ai des comptes à régler avec un vieux sorcier maboul.

_Severus Snape._

* * *

_**Bienvenue sur le répondeur de Paradise.  
Veuillez laisser un message en clikant sur le GO Lisible.**_  



	3. Lettre numéro 3

**_Bonjour....   
Avant tout sachez que cette lettre a été écrite il y a un moment, mais je me suis dit qu'updater un peu ne me ferait pâs de mal...   
J'ai également un OS HP/DM à publier...   
Je n'arrive plus à écrire pour le moment, mais ça reviendra, j'espère....._**

* * *

_Cher Papa Noël, _

Je crois que j'ai compris la leçon.   
Plus jamais je n'attendrai déguisé en pot de fleur que tu arrives pour vérifier si tu es bien celui que tu dis être.   
Tu le sais pourtant, petit Papa Noël, que je suis très très méfiant… Bon, un mage noir ne s'habillerait probablement pas en rouge avec une barbe blanche, mais on ne sait jamais. Ces sales bêtes sont très rusées… Bêtes, mais rusées…

Bon, promis, je ne recommencerai plus…

Je m'excuse.

Et je n'inviterai plus Albus à Noël afin que tu puisses profiter du lait et des cookies que me prépare Tonks.

Tu sais, l'œil magique que tu m'as offert il y a quelques années est très efficace. Je te remercie.   
Mais fais-tu le service après vente ? Je crois qu'il a besoin de menus réglages.   
Par exemple j'aimerais ne plus voir les sous-vêtements de Albus. Au moins ça, par pitié.

À part ça, pour Noël je voudrais que Tonks prenne des cours de cuisine, elle n'est vraiment pas douée. J'aimerais aussi un détecteur de bonbons, pour trouver ceux de Dumbledore (il les cache bien le sagouin !!!)   
Je souhaiterais aussi avoir le manuel complet des sorts et enchantements de défense et d'attaque, un lot de baguettes magiques (je les casse tout le temps), et euh… un livre de recettes.   
Ah oui, un tablier rose aussi… Pour Tonks quand elle vient cuisiner chez moi.

Merci :D

_Maugrey Alastor

* * *

**Merci de lire, et de laisser un message.....**_


	4. Lettre numéro 4

**_Bonjour....  
Avant tout sachez que cette lettre a été écrite il y a un moment (cet été en fait :D), mais je me suis dit qu'updater un peu ne me ferait pas de mal...  
Donc voilà .... Bonne lecture...._**

* * *

_Cher Père Noël,_

Oh tu sais, c'est Ron qui… Et puis bon… Je n'ai pas été longue à convaincre…  
Même si un raisonnement censé me pousse à croire que tu n'existes pas, je peux toujours tenter ma chance, ça ne me coûte rien…  
Disons que je souhaiterais avoir de nouveaux grimoires, et que mes parents ne songent qu'à m'offrir du fil dentaire (à la menthe, mais bon…)… Sans compter mes amis… Ron semble persuadé que je devrais arrêter de lire autant de grimoires, et m'offre des revues de Quidditch, Harry lui m'offre une écharpe ou un foulard, voire des moufles… Aucune imagination…

Mes « copines » de chambrée m'ont offert l'an dernier de la lotion pour lisser les cheveux (bon, elle a servi…), des produits de beauté… Mais c'est barbare… Ce qu'on appelle pince à épiler n'est qu'un instrument de torture que Rusard adorerait. J'en suis sûre… Sans parler de la cire à épiler...

Je veux des livres !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
De bons grimoires…  
Où alors je vais finir par cambrioler la réserve. TT

Pitié Père Noël, sauve moi…

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Un pitit message ?


	5. Lettre numéro 5

**_Alla une deuxième lettre... C'est Noël après tout ;)  
Il m'en reste une ou 2 en réserve, après faudra que je me décide à en écrire d'autres.....  
Mais surveillez les horizons, y'a des boules de neige qui volent.....  
Je me comprend ;)_**

* * *

_Cher Père Noël,_

Père m'a dit que tu étais un proche de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et donc que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de fréquentable pour un futur apprenti Mangemort comme moi.  
Mais euh !!! Je ne veux pas être Mangemort moi !!! Ils ont un look affreux. Et ce tatouage… Bouh qu'il est moche. Et il paraît que ça fait mal en plus…  
Puis s'il faut embrasser le bas de sa robe ou lui lécher les pieds à l'autre mégalo (pas Dumbledore, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres), très peu pour moi. Je tiens à ma santé.

Je ne veux être dans aucun « camps ». C'est idiot. Parce que tel que je me connais, je ferai forcément le mauvais choix.

M'enfin, je ne t'écris pas pour ça petit Père Noël…

Tu sais, chaque année je mets mes souliers sous le sapin, sous les ricanements de mon père, sans jamais t'écrire, et chaque année j'ai le droit à un ouvrage où un guide de magie noire, avec des orties…

J'en ai déduit que soit tu étais complètement tordu (vu tes fréquentations, ça ne serait guère étonnant), soit tu étais le clone de mon père…

Donc, cette fois-ci je t'écris, en espérant ne pas le regretter.

Je voudrais juste une chose… Quelque chose que je souhaite plus que tout.

Je voudrais que Potter perde la face une bonne fois pour toutes. Ou sa cicatrice. Ou ses amis…  
Ou même pouvoir le torturer quelques heures. Je suis certain que Snape ou Rusard ont des accessoires très intéressants…  
Je voudrais que Potter ait une vie aussi pourrie que la mienne… Et une fois que ce sera fait, dit, tu veux bien me changer de papa… merci… (Idée de Vénusa :p)

Draco Malfoy

* * *

_**Et de joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde !!!!!!**_


End file.
